Iris
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: After the fight in Six of One, it takes a couple of weeks for Bill and Laura to get back into their daily routines and forgive each other. Bill, Laura, and Battlestar Galactica are owned by the Sci-Fi Channel. The song Iris is owned by The Goo Goo Dolls. Hope you like it!


Laura is sitting at the desk working on reports when she starts to hear the low humming sound of music. The music becomes slightly louder as she can now make out the words being sung. It is a song she recognizes, but hasn't heard in forever. Footsteps resonate from behind her and she hears Bill say, "I can dance."

She sadly smiles as she remembers when he said that to her so long ago while they were still at odds. Closing the file, she slips off her glasses and lays them down on the report. Slowly, she turns around in the chair and looks up at Bill.

He offers her his arm and she takes it. They walk over to the center of the room and Bill places his hand on the middle of her back. He takes her hand in his and kisses it.

She places her hand on his shoulder and tears well up in her eyes when he kisses her hand. It's been a while since they last showed each other any kind of affection. Laura having only stayed in Bill's quarters because Cottle told her not to go back to Colonial 1 until a couple days after her treatments, and because there is no room anywhere else on Galactica. Bill is still too angry with Laura for having the fight with him about Kara and Laura is still upset with Bill for drinking so much, for not believing her, and for simply telling her the truth about her fears.

He hugs her tight to him and they begin to sway back and forth with the rhythm of the music. She rests her head on his shoulder and he starts singing the words in his rough, gravelly voice.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight__  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Bill stops singing, but they continue to dance. After a moment of not speaking, Bill whispers, "Laura, I'm sorry."

__He doesn't expect her to say anything back. Hell, he didn't expect her to accept his arm to dance, so he's surprised when she whispers, "Me too."

"I shouldn't have said those hurtful things to you. And I shouldn't be mad at you, you were right about Kara. And you were right about me…"

"Bill, I shouldn't have said those things either. I've been on edge these past couple of months, and I guess that just threw me over. The things you said about me were right too. We both said mean things to each other and I'm tired of being angry with you. I miss you."

They stop dancing and Laura lifts her head from Bill's shoulder so she is looking straight into his ocean blue eyes. He releases his hand from hers and places it underneath her chin. She smiles as if she is surprised and then he leans forward and kisses her.

He releases her lips and leans away from her. A smile is tugging at the corners of her mouth as a tear falls down her cheek. He places a kiss on her forehead and she tightly hugs him.

"I've missed you so much," Laura softly says into his neck, her voice shaking.

Even though Laura has only been on Doloxan for about a month, she is already starting to show the effects from it. She is beginning to lose weight; Bill sees her becoming skinnier each time after she has a treatment because she doesn't eat. She is starting to lose her hair, and that is the worst symptom so far. While they were angry with each other, Laura wouldn't talk about it, but he would find clumps of her hair in the trash can. It was like a punch to the gut each time he saw one.

She pulls back from the hug and kisses him with an intensity that surprises even her. He matches that passion and she doesn't pull back. As they make their way to the rack, Bill turns off the stereo and Laura begins unbuttoning her top.

They fall onto the rack, kissing each other passionately. Once they rid themselves of their clothes, Bill kisses a trail down into her cleavage. His hands run through her hair, accidentally pulling some out.

She sees it come out in his hand and sits up, thinking that their moment is now ruined and over.

_Bill shouldn't have to make love to someone who is dying and going bald_.

He gently sets the clump of hair on the ledge behind them and notices Laura sadly getting up. He brings her in for another kiss and then reaches behind her, unclasping her bra.

She takes a deep breath as he slides her bra off, dropping it on the floor. She is worried Bill won't like what he sees because she has breast cancer and he'll realize that this is a mistake.

To her surprise, he says, "You are beautiful, Laura."

They slip each other's underwear off and Bill begins to massage her breasts. Starting with the one that is making his love suffer, he gently massages it and softly kisses it.

He runs his hand up her thigh and kisses her lips.

In that moment, neither of them moved. Neither of them breathed. They just… existed together. The tension melted away. And the kiss was still artless, still desperate, but only because it was real. The most honest, truthful moment they'd ever shared.

Letting her lips go, he kisses the salty tears off her face. Then he slips himself inside of her.

He collapses back down on the rack beside her. As they gasp for air, Bill says, "That was incredible."

"Yeah," Laura agrees breathlessly. She gives him a kiss of aching sweetness, the silken fall of her hair gliding across his throat. Then a moment later she looks at Bill seriously and says, "Thank you for making me feel like a woman again."

"You're welcome, Laura."

She rolls onto her side and places her hand on Bill's chest. She leaves a soft kiss on his lips and then turns back over onto her other side. She snuggles into his arms, her back against his chest.

He sets his arm on the curve of her side and rests his hand over her heart.

She begins singing the next verse of the song in her angelic voice.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive__  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

She stops for moment and says, "I love you, Bill."

He closes his eyes and sighs. "I love you too, Laura," he says, and places a kiss on her shoulder blade, "Good night."

"Good night," she says, and they fall asleep in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks.


End file.
